Chapter 16: The Lost Illusion: Jurassic Park
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers ---- Next chapter: "''The Man of Steel and the Amazon vs. the Terminators''" ---- "Chapter 16: The Lost Illusion: Jurassic Park" Ruby, Charlie and Rocket Raccoon explore the dinosaur infested island of Isla Sorna. They later come across a hungry tyrannosaurus rex, and Earthworm Jim who joins the group. Release *'YouTube:' August 22, 2015 *'Dailymotion:' August 22, 2015 *'Vimeo:' August 22, 2015 Characters Main characters *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Ruby *Rocket Raccoon *Charlie the Tuna *Earthworm Jim Secondary characters *Velociraptors *Dilophosaurus' Minor characters *Johnny Test (cameo) *Dukey (cameo) *Brachiosaurus' *Triceratops' *Pachycephalosaurus' *Stegosaurus' *Gallimimus' *Parasaurolophus' *Ankylosaurus' *Pteranodons *Compsognathus' *Shadow the Hedgehog (silhouette) *Peter Puppy (cameo) Screenshots For more screenshots, click here. Music *"Title" - Earthworm Jim 2 *"New Junk City" - Earthworm Jim (SG) *"Jurassic Park Gate" - Jurassic Park (film) *"High-Wire Stunts" - Jurassic Park (film) *"The Raptor Attack" - Jurassic Park (film) *"Options / Ending" - Earthworm Jim (SG) *"T-Rex Rescue and Finale" - Jurassic Park (film) *"Anything but Tangerines" - Earthworm Jim 2 *"Theme of Ruby and Her Little Brother Max" - Max & Ruby (TV series) *"Earthworm Jim (Instrumental)" - Earthworm Jim (TV series) Trivia *This is the last episode to be released in 2015. *The episode marks the first new appearance of Ruby, Rocket Raccoon and Charlie the Tuna since [[Chapter 5: The Evolution|Chapter 5: The Evolution]]. *This is the last episode to feature the red dimensional vortex in its original look. *The intro sequence does not make an appearance. Instead, the episode opens similar to how the original Jurassic Park did, music and all. *Max and the Hulk are mentioned in the dialog. *''Sonic'' fan characters, Rayne, Sapphire, Ice, Nitro and Gen, make a brief second cameo in the episode, where they're dead and their corpses are begin devoured by a pair of velociraptors. *The episode is dedicated to the memory of former President of Nintendo, Satoru Iwata, who died on July 11, 2015. Production notes and errors *Earthworm Jim originally wasn't going to appear in the episode, but his inclusion was suggested by James Smith, who thought of a way to incorporate the character in the Chronicles of Illusion storyline. *The Robot Dinosaurs were planned to appear, but didn't make it into the final episode. *In some scenes, Ruby's tongue is miscolored pink, when it's suppose to be red. *In the scene where the triceratops is eating grass, it is slightly moving up and down. *When Ruby, Charlie and Rocket Raccoon enter the jungle, the ambiance noise is turned down were its barley heard. This was done so it wouldn't drown out the dialog in some scenes. *During the fight scene with the tyrannosaurus rex, when Rocket Raccoon says "I'm not done with you yet, Rexy.", "Huh!? Who the hell!?", and "It's dazed. Stand aside! I'll finished it off!", it can only be heard on the left speaker. This problem was caused by MollyKetty's microphone acting strange. *James Smith whisperers in a few of his lines for Earthworm Jim. *Sound effects from Dragon Ball Z, Sonic Adventure, Sonic Unleashed and Mortal Kombat II were used, but are miscredited in the credits. *An explosion sprite from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Knuckles was used, but is miscredited in the credits. ----